The present invention relates generally to the handling of heavy, dense articles made from organic materials formed into discrete shapes, fired at high temperatures in kilns and more particularly to the movement of bricks from a storage area to a location for ultimate installation in a driveway, roadway, or other such earth surface to endure the wear and tear of pedestrian and vehicular traffic that moves thereacross.
The brick gripping device is operable to clasp together a series of stacked bricks into a secure assembly and thereafter maintain the assembly in a locked position as a worker carries the assembly from a storage area to a place of installation. The device includes a quick release mechanism operable to disengage the stacked bricks in any desired location at a work site.